


Undone

by Icalynn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina gives John a present for Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for The Dark Knight Rises Anonymous Kink Meme on LJ. Prompt written by lannimasz : Anything smutty based on [this lovely picture](http://i.imgur.com/go4VO.jpg) (NSFW). Beta'd by whogate.

John raises a brow, eyeing the small black bag dangling from her fingers. “What’s this?” 

Selina smiles brightly, “A little something.” She swings the bag in front of him until he finally grabs it. 

“Ya know, it’s not my birthday,” he states as he tries to peek inside the bag. “And it’s a little early to be a Christmas present…”

She rolls her eyes, “Jesus, just open the damn thing already.” 

He chuckles, opening up the bag and his eyes widen as he feels the silky fabric against his fingers. He pulls out the stockings and… he swallows, “Garters?” He feels his face flush as he looks over the black silk panties. 

She leans into him, smiling against his neck. “Someone will be very hard to see you dressed up.” 

John parts his mouth to reply, but he can’t seem to form a coherent thought. He just holds up the silky stockings, “I dunno.” 

“For me?” Her smile brightens, “For Bruce.”

He swallows hard. He feels too warm and he can’t stop running his fingers over the silky fabric. “I can’t pull this off.” 

“Try it on.” She pushes him toward the bathroom and he stumbles over his feet. “That wasn’t a request.” 

John takes a deep breath, muttering to himself as he undresses and pulls on the silky garments. He stares at himself in the mirror, unable to move. He doesn’t even look like himself.

“John?” He hears after a moment, and before he can reply, Selina barges in. She stops, admiring him as she lets out a low whistle. 

He feels his cheeks flush at her heated gaze and he immediately wraps his arms over his chest, feeling too exposed in her presence. “Selina.” 

“Nuh-uh,” She forces his arms down, looking him over. “Bruce will love it.” She gives him a quick peck on his check and smacks his ass, before she ushers him back into the bedroom. 

John inhales sharply, instantly feeling the heated gaze on him, and he turns to see Bruce at the door. He watches as Selina crosses over to Bruce, kissing him lightly and then waving goodbye to him before disappearing beyond the door. 

“Interesting.” 

He crosses his arms, feeling self conscious, and he ducks his head. “It was Selina’s idea...” 

“Shhh,” he presses a finger to his lips, unable to take his gaze off of him. “Drop your arms, let me look at you.” He licks his lip, running his hands down John’s sides, admiring how the black fabric looks on his lover. 

“Bruce,” he drops his arms, feeling his body respond even more to his touches and appraising looks. His body flushes even more, the blood rushing to his cock and he hardens. A moan passes his lips as the tip of his cock slips past the silky garment and pokes out. 

“You’ve never looked so wanton,” Bruce kneels in front of him as he runs his fingers down a stocking clad leg and he kisses his thigh. 

John inhales sharply, moaning as he grabs onto Bruce’s hair, “Only for you.” 

Bruce breathes in the scent of his lover, mouthing his cock through the silk panties. He smiles as John moans his name, and continues to tease him through the silk fabric. Bruce’s breathing hitches in anticipation, his body thrumming with need as he tugs the panties low enough for John’s cock to spring free and runs his tongue over the length. 

John moans, tugging on Bruce’s hair as he stares down at his lover. His heart races and his legs threaten to give out on him as Bruce sucks him into his mouth. He knows he won’t last long. “Oh, god, Bruce.” 

He smiles, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucks him even deeper, and running his tongue around his shaft. He holds on to his hips, loving the silky fabric underneath his fingertips. He pulls back, tonguing the slit and moaning at the taste of John’s seed on his lips. He pumps him with his hand, twisting his hand, knowing exactly how he likes it. He wraps his lips around him once more, swallowing him down.

“I’m gonna-” he barely manages as his hips jerk, his orgasm rushing through him, and he shoots his release deep into Bruce’s mouth. He has to grip onto Bruce’s shoulders for support and he watches as Bruce cleans him with his tongue and then tucks him back into the black panties. 

Bruce stands, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply. “My turn,” his voice is husky and gruff. 

John shudders, pressing against him and feeling Bruce’s desire for him. He moans, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as they manage to cross over to their bed. “You wear too many clothes,” he grumbles as he starts tugging off the many layers of his expensive suit. He smiles when he’s finally rewarded with the site of his lover’s skin, and he kisses his chest. 

Once Bruce is fully undressed, John starts to pull down the black silk panties he’s still wearing and Bruce slaps his hands away. “No.” John’s eyes widen and his heart skips a beat. “On the bed.” 

He stretches out on the bed, watching Bruce as he runs his fingers over the stockings, “Bruce.” He lifts his foot, rubbing Bruce’s thigh and teasing his erection. 

He moans, sliding over John and covering him with his body. He nips at his lips as he grinds himself against the silky fabric. “Over.”

John turns over, groaning as Bruce pulls up on the panties, and he gasps as he feels the silky fabric shift and slide to the side. He moans, arching back when he feels his lover’s slick fingers breaching him. “Yes…”

Bruce moans, his fingers brushing against the silky fabric as he thrusts them into John, opening him up to him. He shudders, aching to burying himself into him. He waits until his lover pushes back and starts fucking himself on his fingers. He kisses him as he slicks up his cock and he moans when he pushes in, the silky material rubbing and enhancing every thrust. 

John cries out, loving the stretch he feels as his lover enters him. His body knows him well and he immediately pushes back, wanting more. “Please,” he moans as he rubs himself, slipping his fingers around his erection and enjoying the slide against the silky fabric.

He growls, kissing his neck as he increases his pace and thrusts in deeper and harder. He digs his fingers into his hips, relishing in the smooth silk at his fingertips and it spurs him on even more. He shifts, angling his thrusts to rub against his sweet spot and is rewarded by the noises bubbling through John’s lips. 

It doesn’t take long before John stiffens, clamping down around Bruce’s length as his orgasm washes over him and he cries out. Bruce moans, thrusting in a few more times before he spends himself, his orgasm washing over him. 

Every time they do this, it feels like the first time. It’s familiar and raw; it’s home. Bruce knows every inch of John’s body and vice versa. They’ve only been together a few short months, but it feels like a lifetime. 

They collapse in a heap of sweaty limbs and Bruce pulls him into a kiss. He just breathes against his lips, loving as John curls into him. Bruce runs his fingers through John’s hair. “I want you to wear this under your suit tonight.”

John’s eyes widen, his heart skipping a beat as he lets out a low moans, “Fuck.” 

Bruce smirks, pulling him closer to him. “Exactly.”


End file.
